


幽梦

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: 游荡人间的幽灵言被恶魔洛捡走
Relationships: 洛天依/言和
Kudos: 2





	幽梦

**Author's Note:**

> 观演唱会人设后感x  
> 恶魔洛x幽灵言

她注意到那人很久了。  
披着件宽大、破烂的白衫，一双白皙的长腿踩着白鞋，有着同样雪白的眉发，全身上下白到隐隐反着光的女孩，整日游荡在大街上，漫无目的的走走停停，行于人潮之中却与世界格格不入，无任何人对其投出目光，她也未曾施舍一个余光予庸碌人群。  
有意思。  
恶魔舔舔舌尖，看着那人步出人世，独自踱至昏暗的灯下。于是洛天依也随之迈出喧嚣，直直插至对方身前截断去路。  
“你好。”  
那人止住脚步，愣了一会，幽蓝色的眼睛缓缓转动聚焦，对上那双饶有兴致的打量着她的碧瞳，“你能看得见我？”  
“幽灵？”上下打量了一番，恶魔了然的挑了挑眉，“这年头还真少见。”  
“……”白发女孩歪了歪头，用疑惑的眼神看着她，“言和。”  
“洛天依。”握住对方伸出来的手，恶魔笑着勾勾指尖，“无处可去吗？”  
“要不要和我走？”

“你一天到晚都在想什么？”洛天依托着果盘，开口打破房间内的寂静，也惊醒了那只沉默的幽灵。  
“没有。”言和摇摇头，“只是发呆而已。”  
“不无聊？”  
“无聊。”小幽灵不解的歪头，“所以才发呆。”  
“……”洛天依不由噎了一下，“不玩吗？”她扫了一眼屋里，手机、电脑整整齐齐的躺在桌上，一如她刚放下的时候，“这里的东西你都可以碰得到。”  
“……习惯了。”言和仍是坐得端正，双手撑在身侧，神色淡然。  
“……”啧。恶魔不耐的甩着尾巴。油盐不进。  
——那就直接撬开好了。  
“那么，来做点别的，不无聊的事？”屈指抚了抚手腕上缠着的丝带，洛天依俯身凑近，暧昧的咬上对方玉润的耳垂。  
“……？”言和下意识侧头脱出，好看的眉头微微蹙起。  
于是洛天依抬了抬眸，巧笑嫣然的解开腕上的丝带，独属于恶魔的威压一瞬铺展开将这处房间尽数占满。  
“这个提议，我觉得很不错，你呢？”  
“……”被无形的压迫紧紧摁住无法动弹，言和勉强动了动指尖，垂下眼帘。  
慢条斯理的拉起对方的手绑好，洛天依笑眯眯的伸手捏捏对方脸颊，“乖。”  
威势如潮水般褪去，只留丝带松松垮垮的搭在手腕上，言和轻轻挣了挣手，下一刻便觉整边小臂一麻失了知觉。  
“别乱动哦。”恶魔吃吃笑着，尾巴尖灵活的绕上缠住，“越用力的话，后果可是会越——”拉长了语调留白，洛天依一手轻抚着对方松软的白发安抚，一手指尖已然撩起衣物。  
“果然，身材真好。”恶魔愉悦的吹了声口哨，指腹点上那条明显的马甲线，顺着往上划去，言和不自在的缩了缩，抿了抿唇往后躺倒。  
洛天依顺势跨坐上身，笑吟吟的点了点对方红润的唇，“真乖。”  
尾尖灵活的从裙侧开口探入，箭头摇摆着寻找目标，言和感觉到自己逐渐变得急促的呼吸。  
——呼吸。多久没这样过了呢？白发的幽灵撩起半阖的眼帘，顺从的张了张腿让绕到大腿内侧的箭头得以触及目的地所在的深谷。  
深深看了身下人一眼，恶魔勾起唇角，俯下身去含住峰顶嫩粉的彩霞。  
“……”喉间止不住的涌出异样的声响，吮吸、舔舐、啃咬，每一个动作都牵动着幽灵控制不住的轻颤，言和不由自主的夹了夹腿，异常生物的敏锐感知让她几乎能勾勒出体内穿刺着的那物的形状，伴随而来的是层层击打着涌上的浪潮。  
“嗯……”炙热的掌心抚上腿侧，言和睁了睁被水雾朦胧了的眼，会意的张开双腿。  
“乖孩子。”恶魔笑着咬了咬她的唇瓣。  
“哈……”手指接替了尾埋入体内，言和攥紧了垂落掌心的丝带，连缀尖刺带来的轻微痛感勉强将即将被浪潮卷走的意识勾留。  
“别忍着。”恶魔亲吻着她，声音缱绻而温柔，“顺从自己的本能吧，”恶魔压低了嗓音，“顺从，言和。”  
“嗯……”不知是回复还是纯粹的呻吟，涣散了目光，两条修长的腿游蛇般缠上身上人的腰，言和低低呻吟着，迷蒙的双眸抬起乞求更进一步的赏赐。  
“舒服吗？”洛天依笑得灿烂，并指破开紧拥着的软壁，用力蹭过一处凸起。  
“哈嗯……”被刺激的弓起脊背，言和喘息着，“舒服、嗯……”  
恶魔接连不断的吻雨点般细密的落下，点过唇珠、蹭过喉头、滑过胸口，踩过平原又攀上峰顶，留下一个个旅人经行而过的步迹，言和抬手环住对方的头，感受着胸前被温热的吸吮、舔舐，在对方齿间不断变幻着形状。  
洛天依埋头，手掌抚过腰侧，拨开花瓣，覆上那肿胀着挺立的花蒂。  
“嗯！”战线在敌方的多处夹击下很快全线溃败，言和重重喘息着，松软了身子，只觉大脑一片空白。  
“还想要，更多吗？”恶魔低声笑着，炽热的掌心摩挲着花心，再次摄去对方全部身心。


End file.
